Nate's Jacket
by Leveragelover
Summary: It seemed that after every con the team would always have a celebratory dinner afterwards. This time was no exception.


**A/N: Just a side note about my last story: I'm aware of the change of tense in the beginning. I purposely wrote it like that so it was almost like a reflection on the events. Anyways, this is just an idea that was playing around in my mind and I finally wrote it down.**

_Nate's Jacket_

It seemed that after every con the team would always have a celebratory dinner afterwards. This time was no exception. And as always the team had gathered together in McRorys bar around one of the circular tables. Eliot had prepared enough food to serve twice the amount of people, but with five hungry thieves that had been eating out at crappy restaurants they always finished the food off. Tonight was the teams usual favorite: pasta, and lots of it.

"Hot coming through!" Eliot announced as he brought in a large steaming bowl of pasta. "I made everyones favorite recipe tonight since I know everyone's tired of eating southern food," He explained as he set the bowl down in the center of the table.

"Hey, I helped!" Hardison voiced as he came stumbling out of the kitchen with a biscuit in his mouth.

The Hitter turned around and looked at the Hacker. He growled. "Dammit Hardison! I told you to stop eating the food!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I wanted a piece of this deliciousness," He apologized, waving half a biscuit around. Eliot only growled and walked past him and back into the kitchen.

Nate and Sophie smiled to themselves at the two men's banter.

Once Eliot and Hardison had gone back in the kitchen the Mastermind snuck a glance over at his girl and gave her one of his smiles that he reserved just for her. She didn't notice him for she was too busy looking back at the kitchen smiling as the two men argued. Nate took this chance to get her food for her. He grabbed Sophie's plate and dished up a proportional amount and set it down in front of her.

"You didn't have to do that," She said in attempt to sound humble. She was simply met with a look and she could help but smile. "Thank you, Nate."

"No problem," He returned with a smirk. As he was dishing up his own plate of food he heard the sound of the two men arguing grow louder. He glanced back and saw them coming out of the kitchen in a heated argument.

"Okay, hush now you two!" Sophie called over to them. They looked at the grifter, stopped talking, and then sighed. Her gaze followed the two of them as they sat down on either side of Parker. "Now, no arguing at the dinner table."

"Sophie's right," Nate continued, "It was a job well done. Let's not ruin our dinner with arguing."

And so the five thieves began to dig into the food. A conversation arose not too long afterwards as Parker brought up the topic of Eskimos and igloos. They all laughed and enjoyed the meal and the most absurd conversation ever. The younger three were the ones with the most to say about the topic, but the Grifter and Mastermind would cut in with quips every now and then.

Hardison was on about the freezing temperatures of Canada and Alaska when Sophie shivered. She ran her icy fingers over her arms to conserve heat. "Speaking of, it's freezing in here."

"You think?" Hardison asked, stopping in mid sentence of his spiel.

"I've been cold since we've got back. I think I got a little too used to the early spring in the south," She laughed a bit.

Nate hadn't been paying much attention to Sophie - he was more focused on the conversation at hand. However, when he heard what Sophie said about being cold he didn't waste a moment in unzipping his fleece jacket and pulling it off. He pushed his chair out and got up. This caught everyone's attention and they all looked at him. He ignored their gazes and draped his jacket around Sophie's shoulders.

A blush raised in her cheeks and she smiled shyly. She put his jacket on and felt her arms become engulfed in the warmth that still lingered in the fabric. The sleeves were too long but she didn't care; the gesture had been so sweet. She looked over at him and had to bite her lower lip because he looked so sexy in just his t-shirt. "Thanks."

"No problem," He smiled as he sat himself down again and picked up his glass of scotch. As he brought the cool glass to his lips he saw the now silent thieves looking at him. He set his glass back down and went forth to defend himself. "What? She was cold and I don't need my jacket."

"Awww," Parker said, a teasing smile growing on her lips. "That's adorable."

"Nicely done," Eliot saluted, bring his beer bottle up to his mouth.

"C'mon man, that was a bit cute," Hardison added with a sly, cheeky grin on his face.

Nate's face had grown a bit red in in embarrassment. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and scratched at his nose out of nervous habit. "Really? Can we please just let this go? I gave her my jacket. It's nothing to gush over."

Sophie knew he was uncomfortable about it because they were teasing him but honestly she thought it was adorable when he got all flustered. Just as she opened her mouth to say something the other three thieves opened their mouths and began to sing.

"Nate and Sophie sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."


End file.
